Moments of Life
by Lynabelle
Summary: Three moments in Lily Evans and Severus Snape's lives. They aren't very important. They didn't change anything much. They simply happened. And Lily and Severus simply continued living. Rated for minor alcohol use. Username was BlondeSlytherin


**A/N; This was written for the 'Skeletons in the Closet' challenge on the forum Harry Potter Fanficton Challenges. The challenge to pick any number of the secrets listed there and write a story about a character or characters dealing with them. I picked 34, 51, 40, and 1. **

**Disclaimer; I do not in anyway own Harry Potter.**

-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_November- Fifth Year_

"It doesn't matter, Sev. Just drop it." Lily said frustrated with her friend.

"Why not?" Severus demanded.

"It's just a potions project, that's why. It's so small, it'll be done in a matter of days. It's nothing." Lily said, trying to find her Charms book in the stack of books in front of her.

"Lily-"

"Severus, it's a little project. It doesn't matter." Lily snapped before Severus could even start his sentence.

"You know what, Lily? You changed my life with a hug," Severus glared at her before picking his things up. "Don't ever tell me the little things don't matter." He started to storm off only to be stopped but Lily grabbing his arm.

"What do you think is going to happen, Sev? I'll fall madly in love with Potter and run off to get married with him? I hate him, Severus, one potions project isn't going to change that." Severus wanted to turn around and apologize. Lily's hand was warm against his arm, her voice was still angry, and he hated how one touch could make him want to give his pride just to see her smile at him.

"You wouldn't be the first to fall for him." He said softly before tugging his arm out of her grasp.

"You think so little of me, Severus? You think I would just fall for him like all those mindless bimbos?"

Severus didn't answer and Lily just stared at his retreating back.

0-0-00-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_January- Fourth Year_

"Come on, Sev!" Lily cried to her best friend who was standing a few feet away, watching her with a smile.

"No, thank you. I'll just watch you… play in the snow." He replied, amusement showing on his face. Lily ran over to him and started pulling on his arm.

"Nope, you have play in the snow."

"You do realize that you're acting like a excitable six year old, right?" He asked smirking at her, completely ignoring what she just said.

"You do realize that you're acting like a party-pooper, right?"

"A party-pooper? It that an insult?"

"Yes. Now come on, make a snow angel."

"Lily-"

"You grew up muggle, you know how to do it."

"I don't make snow angels. You know that. You've know me since we were nine years old."

"This year, you're making a snow angel." Lily said, clearing believing Severus would do that.

"We're fourteen, Lily"

"So?" And with that Lily finally just pushed him to the ground and quickly sat on his stomach to keep him there.

"And I'm not getting up until you agree to make a snow angel." Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Lily."

"Yes?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yep, because whether you like it or not, you are making a snow angel."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'll make a snow angel, but you have to get off me."

"Good." And with that Lily hopped off Severus only to turn around to see him running away towards the castle.

"That's not fair." Lily shouted before chasing off after him. She chased him for five minutes before she almost got him, only for him to dodge out of the way. She was fast, but Severus had always been faster. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She jumped on his back.

Severus, not being prepared for that or being at all athletic, couldn't catch her and fell down backwards on her.

"Ow." Lily groaned and then pushed him off her.

"Says the girl who caused it." Severus grumbled, turning his head to glared at her. They were laying beside each other in the cold, wet snow but neither made a move to get up.

"Well, if you had just done the stupid snow angel…"

"Yeah, right. I think I prefer this." Severus mumbled under his breath just louder enough so Lily could hear him. They both laughed softly at that and at the whole snow angel thing.

Lily wished it could always be like this. Just laughing in the snow. Forgetting the whole stupid Houses thing and just being friends with Sev, like before Hogwarts.

When he isn't trying to be friends with those stupid Slytherins or trying to 'fit it', Severus is a good friend. A good guy. He's one of her best friends. He's just not… not… not himself around other people. If he acted like himself around everybody then people wouldn't always be asking her why she was friends with him.

She loves him. She's loved him ever since he first told her that true love didn't exist. Couldn't exist. That there wasn't one person out there that was perfect for you. Lily thinks Sev could be perfect for her. She wishes he would just say those three words.

But she knows he won't. She knows he won't ever say these words to her. She doesn't know why but she's completely sure he won't ever say them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_A year after graduating. _

She's sure that she had heard something out here.

There! In the bushes. Something was in the bushes.

Slowly Lily approached the bushes with her wand up, ready to curse whatever it was. As soon as she got close enough, she pushed apart the bushes ready to curse whatever it.

"Severus?" Only to be completely shocked when the person hiding in her bushes turned out to be her ex-best friend, Severus Snape.

"Hel-hello, Lily." Severus said, or slurred as was the case. He reeked of alcohol, which bothered Lily for some reason more than the fact he was in her bushes. When they hadn't spoke in a year. When they had hated each other for the two years before that.

"Severus, have you been drinking? What happened to never getting drunk? To never being like your father? And why are you in my bushes?" Lily demanded, pulling Severus roughly by the arm out of her bushes.

"Lots changed. Too much. We were best- best friends and…" He just trailed off and Lily looked at him annoyed when he didn't finish.

"It's you're fault we're not still best friends, Severus." Lily said coldly as she pulled him into her flat.

"I said sorry. I said sorry lots. And lots." Severus said suddenly grabbing Lily's shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything. It barely fixes anything at lot." Lily said pulling out of Severus' grasp and leading him to the couch.

"Why are you drunk anyway? You always said you never wanted to be like your father." Lily said desperate to change the subject from their failed friendship.

"Celebrating."

"Celebrating, what?"

"My father's dead. You're getting married. I've got no job and a Mastery to pay for. I don't know. I'm celebrating."

"Your father's dead?"

"It's funny. Not funny, no not funny. It's- it's ironic. Ironic, right?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You wouldn't, why wouldn't you?"

"Because you haven't told me, Severus." Lily said annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Ironic, see? Alcohol. He poisoned himself. Poisoned!" Suddenly Severus laughing. He was laughing harder than Lily had seen him but maybe a few times over their six years of friendship.

"Severus, what's funny?"

"He loved it more. He loved it more than me and Mum. Loved it so much, he killed himself with it."

"Severus." She didn't know what to say. Severus never liked his dad, he never made that a secret, but he never told her much about him and she'd only met him a few times.

"Lily." They sat in silence for a while with just the cloak's ticking and Severus' fidgeting to make noise.

"You know, I secretly imagine what it's like to be married , I know it will never happen. But it's nice to dream, right?" Severus suddenly said turning to face Lily.

"What?" Lily had no idea what to say to that. And why on earth had Severus had said that?

"To be married. You're going to be married. But I won't. Is your sister going to be there?"

"Be where?" Lily asked getting more and more frustrated.

"At your wedding. Is she?"

"Why on earth do you care?" Severus just shrugged and Lily rolled her eyes and, damnit, it felt like they were fourteen years old again.

"Severus, what are you doing here?"

"What?"

"Why are you here? At my flat?"

"I want it to stop, Lily."

"Stop what?"

"You hating me. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop it! I can't believe this! You come to my flat, drunk, to try and convince me again that you didn't mean it when you called me a mudblood!"

"I didn't! I didn't really!" Severus grabbed her sleeve and shook it trying to convince her.

"And all those muggleborn-hating 'friends' of yours? I suppose you didn't mean anything you said around them? I saw you, Severus, you fit right in." Lily yelled, tearing her sleeve out of his hand and standing up.

"I love you!" Severus cried, standing up and putting his hands on her arms.

"It's not love and I can't believe it ever was. You can't love anyone, especially not a muggleborn like me."

"Fine." Severus stumbled out of her flat into the cold, dark night and Lily didn't do anything to stop him. She just watched as her old best friend, old crush, old everything stumbled out into the dark.


End file.
